i should've known
by dametsuu
Summary: kesialan Hanamaki akan berakhir di awal tahun depan, saat ia bertemu soulmate-nya. (soulmate!AU)


disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi

timeline: around their second year in Aoba Johsai

warning: extremely OOC, typo(s), incorrect details, cheesy, anti-climax ending and failed romance

inspired by: many soulmate!AU prompts in tumblr

hope you enjoy!

 _(soulmate!AU your soulmate name would appear in your nape when you reach the age of seventeen)_

* * *

"Lagi?"

Hanamaki mendengus. "Aku juga sudah bosan, Mattsun." Tanggapnya seraya menjauhkan kompres es dari pipinya.

Matsukawa tidak lagi keheranan. Bahkan seluruh tim juga sudah tidak asing, Hanamaki sering tiba-tiba muncul dengan luka―entah di bagian _mana_ ―saat sesi latihan.

"Kali ini apa?" tanya Matsukawa disela-sela pemanasan. Hanamaki menoleh padanya, _mood_ -nya belum membaik.

"Bola kasti nyasar."

"Oke, buruk." Matsukawa tidak meneruskan bicara, kalau sudah begini Hanamaki perlu disogok _creampuff_ agar kembali normal.

"Tapi tidak seburuk libur musim dingin. Aku tidak tahu kesialan macam apalagi yang akan kualami."

Matsukawa paham betapa paranoidnya Hanamaki terhadap liburan, semenyenangkan apa pun itu terdengar bagi orang lain.

Setiap orang memiliki _soulmate_ dan mereka kelak akan tahu siapa itu ketika umur mereka tujuh belas, melalui tato yang muncul di tengkuk mereka. Mereka sebentar lagi naik ke kelas tiga, yang berarti tidak akan lama lagi sebelum hal itu terjadi.

Sebelum masuk Aoba Johsai, Matsukawa tidak terlalu memikirkan perihal itu. Ia pikir, meski pun ia sudah tahu untuk apa ia cepat-cepat mencarinya. Ia belum ingin terpaku dan memikirkan hal-hal semacam itu.

"Kau bisa berdiam diri di kamar." Ia mencoba memberi saran.

Hanamaki mengerutkan kening. "Seandainya semudah itu," keluhnya. "Kesialan―dalam kasusku, datang dari mana saja. Tidak perlu satu langkah beranjak dari tempat tidur pun kesialan itu takkan absen."

Hanamaki memiliki sesuatu seperti, katakanlah kutukan keluarga. Yang Matsukawa ketahui dari cerita-ceritanya hanya ia akan sial terus-menerus sebelum bertemu dan berada di dekat _soulmate_ -nya. Matsukawa menjadikannya bahan lelucon sekali, sebelum melihat separah apa kesialan itu untuk Hanamaki Takahiro.

Sampai ketika naik ke kelas dua, Hanamaki menyadari sesuatu. Setiap bersama dengan anggota klub voli, ia tidak pernah sial. Seberapa pun besar kemungkinan bola seharusnya mencium wajahnya, hal itu tidak terjadi.

Padahal, menurut Hanamaki hal itu terus terjadi ketika SMP. Membuat Matsukawa berjengit menatapnya, berpikir apa ia tidak kunjung kapok setiap bola menghantamnya. _Dasar masokis_ , batinnya.

* * *

"Cerialah, Makki! Awal tahun depan kau akan segera tahu siapa yang akan mematahkan kutukanmu!" Oikawa menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sebagai upaya menghibur seusai latihan.

"Bagaimana kalau dia adik kelas? Aku akan tetap sial begitu lulus." keluh Hanamaki.

"Hei, mungkin saja itu salah satu diantara kita!" seru Oikawa.

"Tidak ada yang menginginkan _soulmate_ sepertimu, _Trashykawa_." Iwaizumi menghela napas. "Maaf, Makki. Dia ini tidak mengerti caranya menghibur orang." Katanya dengan nada prihatin.

"Iwa- _chan_ kejam!"

Hanamaki mengurut pangkal hidungnya. "Tidak mungkin _kalian_ yang jelas."

"Bahkan orang asing di jalan pun akan tahu kalau kalian berdua ini berjodoh." Celetuk Matsukawa, mengundang tawa Hanamaki. Mengabaikan penuh respons tidak terima dari Iwaizumi, yang katanya tidak sudi memiliki _soulmate_ semacam teman masa kecilnya itu dan rengekan Oikawa mengenai pedasnya kata-kata Iwaizumi.

"Bagaimana dengan Mattsun, Makki?"

Oikawa yang sesi merengeknya diakhiri dengan tendangan cinta Iwaizumi berujar tiba-tiba.

Baik Hanamaki maupun Matsukawa hanya mengangkat alis dan bertukar pandang.

"Mungkin saja." Komentar Hanamaki.

Dan disana, konversasi mereka berakhir.

* * *

Matsukawa pernah membahas itu sebelumnya dengan Hanamaki di kamp pelatihan musim panas, tepat ketika Hanamaki menyadari bahwa ia tidak mengalami kesialan selama nyaris 48 jam. Berita baik.

"Hei, Makki."

Matsukawa tahu, Hanamaki belum tidur. Sepertinya ia terlalu bahagia dengan fakta yang tersaji di depan wajahnya, hingga belum tidur meski pun lampu sudah lama dimatikan dan suara dengkuran mulai mengudara. Darimana Matsukawa tahu, ia hanya kebetulan _tahu_ saja.

"Ya?"

Benar saja. Hanamaki menyahutinya.

Iris gelapnya masih terpancang pada langit-langit, "mengingat kondisi kamp pelatihan. Bagaimana, bagaimana kalau _soulmate_ -mu ternyata laki-laki?"

Matsukawa sendiri tidak percaya ia menanyakan itu sedangkan Hanamaki tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk menjawab.

"Mm-hm, aku sudah memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Tapi apa masalahnya?" ia mengatakannya dengan ringan, kentara sekali sedang baik perasaannya.

"Begitu."

"Itu berlaku sebaliknya, Mattsun. Bagaimana kalau ternyata orang itu _kau_?"

* * *

Hanamaki tidak pernah lupa mengabarinya―dan Matsukawa rasa _semua_ anggota tim―mengenai apa saja yang ia alami selama liburan. Mulai dari tersiram kopi sampai dikejar anjing, dari toilet yang tersumbat sampai masuk ke selokan, begitu variatif dan terdengar biasa saja sepintas. Biasa saja kalau hal itu tidak menimpanya beruntun setiap hari.

Ia mengirimkan pesan yang disertai gambar. Matsukawa membuka gambar yang dikirimkan, foto pekerjaan rumah untuk musim dingin. Pesannya sendiri berisi betapa bersyukurnya Hanamaki karena kemarin ia tidak perlu mengikuti tes susulan maupun perbaikan.

 **[To: Hanamaki**

 **Bagus kalau begitu]**

Tak lama berselang, notifikasi pesan baru muncul.

 **[From: Hanamaki**

 **Oikawa mengusulkan untuk berkumpul di rumahku tanggal 26 Januari nanti]**

 **[To: Hanamaki**

 **Pesta?]**

 **[From: Hanamaki**

 **Perayaan untuk diketahuinya pemecah kutukan**

 **(ps: ibuku akan membuat hamburger dengan isi keju :9)]**

 **[To: Hanamaki**

 **Tambahkan aku ke daftar hadir, Makki]**

* * *

Mereka tidak benar-benar berpesta, hanya malam kasual dengan topik yang tidak jauh-jauh dari bola voli. Keempatnya membaca majalah olahraga, menonton rekaman pertandingan sampai Oikawa mengajak mereka untuk bergabung dengan maraton X-Files-nya setelah sukses membajak televisi di kamar Hanamaki.

Iwaizumi terdengar menggerutu, tapi pada kenyataannya ia tidak bergerak dari posisi duduknya. Matsukawa dan Hanamaki tidak terlalu keberatan, mereka membutuhkan sesuatu yang dapat membunuh waktu. Tiga jam menuju tengah malam terasa lambat sebelumnya.

Iwaizumi sempat menyarankan untuk tidur saja. Toh, mereka juga akan tahu besok pagi. Tetapi Oikawa memaksa.

Dikatakan begitu pun, mereka nyaris kalah oleh kantuk. Hanya Oikawa yang masih segar bugar, apa ini karena ia terbiasa begadang?

"Pukul dua belas!" pekiknya. Menyadarkan seisi ruangan yang temaram, satu-satunya cahaya hanya berasal dari televisi. "Oh, sudah lewat satu menit. Makki! Makki! Sekarang sudah tanggal 27! _Otanjoubi omedettou!_ "

" _Otanjoubi omedettou_."

" _Otanjoubi omedettou_."

"Terima kasih," ucapnya tulus. "Tapi bisakah...?" ia berbalik memunggungi ketiga temannya.

"Biar aku!" Oikawa mengajukan diri. Tinggi badan mereka nyaris sama, jadi Oikawa tidak kesulitan hanya untuk melihat tengkuk Hanamaki dan membaca nama siapa pun yang tertuang dalam tato disana.

"Matsukawa."

"Ya?"

"Bukan, disini tertulis Matsukawa Issei."

 **End.**

* * *

a/n: sesekali niatnya mau nulis fluff, ternyata gagal total. Tapi setidaknya masih romance tanpa bumbu hurt/angst sana-sini :"D

selesai ngetik ternyata udah jam 1, semoga saja fic ini masih cukup waras dan dapat memberikan kontribusi yang baik pada kapal yang satu ini (karena, ugh, saya lagi suka banget sama mereka dan bermodal nekat ngetik ini)

dandandan, saya kok masih nggak bisa juga ya bikin ending yang bener ;w;

oh ya, ada sedikit bonus part-nya hehe. enjoy!

* * *

 **Bonus**

"Bagus. Boleh aku menciummu sekarang, Makki?"

"Hei, kau belum tujuh belas Mattsun. Dan tidak, mana bisa kau menciumku saat kau bahkan belum menembakku."

"Kalau begitu," jeda. "Aku suka padamu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"Kurasa itu sudah cukup."

"Oh, Iwa- _chan_. Kapan kita bisa seperti itu?"

"Jangan ngawur, Idiotkawa." Helaan napas. " _Get a room guys, please_."

* * *

would you mind to review? :3


End file.
